


To Her Magnificence Thundering Dawn, Once-Queen of the Kingdom of Sleeping Briars, et cetera et cetera

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard), somnolentblue



Series: Chronicles of Roaring Briar [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comment Fanwork, Epistolary, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Roaring Briar's office has been redecorated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Her Magnificence Thundering Dawn, Once-Queen of the Kingdom of Sleeping Briars, et cetera et cetera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigglingkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/gifts).



**Length:** 02:49 min  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc/To%20Her%20Magnificence%20Thundering%20Dawn.mp3) (2.6 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".

To Her Magnificence Thundering Dawn, Once-Queen of the Kingdom of Sleeping Briars, Conqueror of Labyrinths, Anointed Water Bearer, Professional Adventurer, et cetera et cetera.

Dearest baby sister,

I must commend your dedication to, as you say, "enlivening the dreary gloom" in which I work. Your methods were puerile but, one must admit, quite effective; I find myself working in an office not unlike a disco ball. The sprites you commissioned — and, really, baby sister, securing the services of sprites does speak well of your ability to negotiate — were thorough in their execution, and my workspace is covered in a uniform layer of sparkling, shining fairydust. The lab technicians measured when they were cleaning the damaged artifacts, and the 'dust was exactly 2 catwhiskers thick.

I have arranged to have the bill for damages, which will recompense the lab workers for their accrued time, sent to you without undue delay; I know you dislike having your finances in arrears. I trust that the factor to whom I entrusted the reckoning will be able to arrange settlement in an expeditious manner. I have found hir to be a delightful individual, and you should be able to procure the services of a certified and bonded translator for one of the Pegasus without difficulty. I do recommend that you supply hir with the fruits of an apple tree each day. I believe your eastern orchard is bearing at this time; the aurelian apples should do very nicely to sate hir appetite and prevent unfortunate incidents.

My fondest regards to you, little one.

Sincerely,

Roaring Briar


End file.
